UM OUTRO DIA PARA MORRER
by Polyglotmilhouse
Summary: O diretor de Hogwarts, Severus Snape busca completar seu quadro de professores, mas ao fazêlo, desperta o ódio de muitos, e com isso, deixa sua vida em perigo. Enquanto isso Rony, está cada vez mais perto de se tornar um bruxo das trevas com a ajuda de Lu


UM OUTRO DIA PARA MORRER

A boca seca. Rony sente-se ainda exausto devido ao seu árduo treinamento. Levanta-se para tomar alguma coisa, mas ele ainda não se acostumou com a casa enorme dessa forma. O medo de se perder e encontrar dementadores em algum cômodo faz com que tenha noites terríveis.

Após a morte de seu melhor amigo, tudo mudou. Rony tem consciência de que seu objetivo é considerado um dos mais detestáveis entre os bruxos, mas para se manter vivo, é só o que lhe resta. Lucius Malfoy tem sido um pai pra ele desde então, não que isso signifique algum sentimento por parte de um dos dois, no entanto ser recebido dessa forma demonstra algum nível de altruísmo por parte de Malfoy, ou talvez não...

Os atos de Lucius nas ultimas semanas não têm estado de acordo com sua personalidade arrogante, nem mesmo para um dos seguidores de Voldemort. É certo que Voldemort se foi de uma vez por todas, contudo seus seguidores decidiram que de alguma forma têm de se vingar daquele que os traiu e da forma mais astuciosa que haveria de existir. Um dia, Rony mexia nas coisas de seu pai e acabou descobrindo que os trouxas chamavam pessoas como Snape de agente triplo. Apesar de Snape ser uma das pessoas mais odiadas por Rony, ele tinha que admitir que o príncipe mestiço foi perfeito ao destruir o Lorde das Trevas. Bem, talvez não tão perfeito, infelizmente, para Rony, visto que os métodos de utilizados por Severus Snape fizeram com que Rony se encontrasse na situação em que ele está hoje.

Os pesadelos com Jorge vindo durante a noite atacá-lo não vieram por essa noite, no entanto, algo mais assustador, mais alegórico havia invadido os sonhos de Rony. Jorge montado em um Húngaro atacava a mansão dos Malfoy. O dragão de fato assustava, mas não tanto quanto a visão distorcida da face psicótica de Jorge. Seus cabelos vermelhos embaraçados caindo sobre sua face, seus olhos escondidos, exceto por um pequeno brilho que ocorria momentos antes dele atacar Rony com um veneno mágico poderoso colocado na ponta de sua varinha. Depois dos boatos sobre a possível perda da sanidade mental de Jorge por conta do ocorrido, fazendo com que largasse a loja de logros no beco diagonal e passasse a desenvolver venenos mágicos com o intuito de vingança, Rony tinha pesadelos constantes com seu irmão mais velho. Mas isso era o de menos no momento atual. (Ele) Rony tinha que aceitar o fato de que sua única família agora era Lucius Malfoy, gostando dele ou não.

Rony decidiu recostar-se e dormir mesmo com sede, o dia seguinte seria mais um dia difícil, mas tinha que continuar. O treinamento com a Arte das Trevas estava quase no fim e finalmente Rony sentia-se superior a Harry Potter. Foi muito divertido ser amigo dele enquanto na escola, mas todos têm seus egos, e o de Rony era totalmente destruído, pisoteado, amassado por Harry Potter e sua popularidade. O pior foi depois da tal profecia. Pelo menos foi descoberto que a professora Sibila era mesmo uma farsa. Voldemort não foi morto por Harry nem vice-versa e as luzes que antes recaiam sobre o Harry, agora estão voltadas para pessoas mortas por Severus Snape, sacrificadas para que o Lorde das Trevas fosse eliminado de uma vez por todas da face das terra. Snape... Rony um dia o matará, mas esse não é o objetivo do novo grupo de bruxos das trevas, então o melhor é descansar.

Depois disso Rony dormiu um sono sem sonhos. De certa forma foi bom pra ele.

"Hora de levantar", ele ouve enquanto sua mente está no vazio, aquelas palavras penetraram num vácuo profundo para, por fim, desaparecerem. Depois de alguns segundos a informação começa a ser decifrada por seu cérebro – tom de voz, mensagem, melodia – e então está confirmado: "sim, minha mãe veio me acordar, tenho que me levantar, pois já é hora do café da manhã, teremos ovos, bacon, todos nós – mamãe, papai, Fred, Jorge, Gina e eu". Ao levantar a parte de cima do seu corpo apoiando-se com as mãos e contemplar a figura que repete as palavras "Hora de levantar" com uma voz masculina penetrante e os cabelos loiros compridos, Rony percebe que tal fato nunca ocorreria novamente, e exceto por esse pensamento, poderíamos dizer que Rony teve uma noite sem sonhos. No entanto, o fato de Rony ter ouvido a voz de sua mãe, representou um progresso que passou despercebido por conta de decepção que teve ao ver Lucius Malfoy no lugar dela. Das outras vezes que sonhava com algum som emitido por Molly, esse som emitido havia sido um estridente grito de horror, um grito que selou todo o destino de Rony e que causou, pelo menos pra ele, a volta de conflitos constantes que haviam sido cessados com a morte de Lorde Voldemort. Apesar de Rony sentir certa pontada de culpa pela morte de sua mãe, tudo ocorreu por culpa da Ordem e principalmente por culpa de Severus Snape.

Dias anteriores Rony imaginara alguma forma de se vingar sem precisar da ajuda de pessoas como Malfoy, no entanto, a Ordem está mais estruturada do que nunca, com o Harry, a Hermione e a Luna como os membros mais novos. Dessa forma, resolveu colocar os pés no chão e treinar o mais ardorosamente possível a Avada Kedavra. Aquele dia saiu de forma perfeita, contudo, foi o desejo contundente de causar a morte a Snape que fez com que a magia saísse tão infalivelmente e isso dificilmente aconteceria novamente, pois o choque causado pelo descobrimento da verdadeira causa da morte de seu pai não aconteceria novamente.

Lucius Malfoy permanecia com Rony durante toda a manhã. Rony já tinha se acostumado com os espécimes levados por Malfoy para o treinamento da magia que causava a morte instantânea. Seu mestre está tentando fazer com que ele se acostume a matar sem piedade, a matar as criaturas mais cheias de afeição e carinho que podem existir. A cada dia que passa, os cães seqüestrados por Malfoy estão cada vez mais bonitinhos. Nessa manhã, haviam Beagles – cães pequenos com as orelhas caídas que têm grande afeição com seres humanos. Provavelmente Lucius colocou algum trouxa criador de cachorros ou dono de lojas de animais sob a maldição Imperius. Eram quatro deles, estavam espalhados pelo enorme quintal da mansão Malfoy.

Ao chegar ao quintal, Rony agachou e começou a acariciar um dos beagles que havia se aproximado dele, depois de alguns instantes, Lucius surgiu e disse:

"Que bom, você já escolheu aquele que você irá matar"

"Err, sim senhor Malfoy"

"O que está esperando? Mostre-me o que você aprendeu."

"Mas é que..."

"Você não se lembra do que aconteceu com o Draco? E por sua culpa? Weasley, não me faça perder a paciência, já sou generoso o suficiente com você, agora mate o cão, e mostre-me que você é digno de substituir meu filho entre os membros restantes dos Comensais da Morte"

Rony olhou para o cão, que olhou de volta pra ele com um olhar meigo, balançando o rabo. Na hora Rony teve uma idéia, provocar o cachorro, talvez assim ele o mordesse com força fazendo com que alguma raiva do animal crescesse dentro dele. Com os nós dos dedos então ele bateu na cabeça do cachorro, não com muita forma no princípio, o cachorro até levou na brincadeira. Lucius o observava com desdém quando os golpes começavam a ficar mais fortes e o cachorro emitia gemidos caninos de dor a cada golpe, mas sem reagir. O cão percebeu a hostilidade de Rony e tentou sair de perto, mas ele já estava tomado pelo desespero, e então agarrou o cão, impedindo que ele fugisse. O cachorro se encolheu perto de Rony, com muito medo, mas foi indiferente. Ainda querendo que o cachorro lhe causasse algum mal, Rony golpeava o cachorro cada vez mais forte na cabeça, e os gemidos do cão aumentavam cada vez mais. Lucius deixou escapar um leve sorriso. O cachorro já abatido, mas Rony, insano, continuava a golpeá-lo. Inconsciente, o pequeno cacho tremia e balançava o rabo, inerte. "Já chega" disse Lucius Malfoy "Avada Kedavra!" gritou, e o sofrimento do cão finalmente cessou. "Você teve a indignidade de matá-lo por meios trouxas, saia de perto de mim, não quero vê-lo até segunda ordem".

Rony se levantou e, pouco depois, ao voltar a si, apercebeu-se que Lucius Malfoy havia sido muito mais humano do que ele no episódio ocorrido há pouco.

Dor em sua cicatriz era o que o pequeno Potter sente, mas então eis que acorda tristonho; infelizmente não está; tudo era um sonho; agora ele é apenas mais um pequeno tijolo nessa parede enorme, o nome Potter nem sequer será incluído nos livros de história da magia, no entanto, provavelmente o de Severus Snape e o de Ronald Weasley irão.

O pior de tudo é que Harry nem gostava de História da Magia, era uma aula fatigante, no entanto, a cada semana Harry conferia as ultimas atualizações de livros didáticos para ver o que realmente contavam, se ao menos citavam a profecia proferida sobre ele e Voldemort, mas era em vão. Tudo é tão contemporâneo. Nada ainda é citado. Para os livros tudo o que aconteceu é recente demais e para os jornais tudo é tão obsoleto. Mas nem mesmo sua cicatriz dói mais, contudo, se doesse e ele acordasse arfando como acontecia em Hogwarts, não haveria ninguém para interceder por ele, para se preocupar com ele e ouvi-lo o que tem a dizer.

Ao acordar sozinho, Harry toma um pouco de suco de abóbora que ele mesmo fez e então se prepara para os testes para o cargo de professor de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas na Escola de Magia Hogwarts. Esse nome soava de forma mais agradável antigamente. Hoje não passa de mais um lugar, mais uma oportunidade de trabalho e não uma oportunidade de trabalho atrativa. Talvez para Hermione Granger, sua antiga colega de escola que recentemente, conseguiu a vaga de professora de Transfigurações – o que não é nada surpreendente – , o que para ela, tinha certeza ser muito deleitante. Para Harry, ser professor em Hogwarts demonstra simplesmente sua incapacidade em se tornar um Auror. Quando foi rejeitado, deixou de pensar muito em aspirações e agora prefere viver com os pés no chão, no anonimato, o que com certeza é uma vida bem melhor. Nada de olhares dizendo "Oh, é você, Harry Potter". Não se é tão famoso agora que, o motivo da sua fama está morto. Sim, Voldemort era famoso, não Harry. Mas o que importa ? Tudo passou. É necessário se apressar.

"Bom dia Harry"

"Bom dia Sra. Krum", responde Harry, rispidamente.

"E então, como vai? Você está vivendo na casa dos Black não é?"

"Sim, estou. Errr, onde eu escontro o Sr. Snape?"

"Harry, você mudou muito, sabia? Por que age como se fossemos dois estranhos?"

"Bem, eu estou agindo da forma que eu deveria com uma professora de Hogwarts que recebeu a Ordem de Merlim recentemente e além de tudo é casada com o maior jogador de Quadribol do mundo"

"Você fala assim como se eu, tendo alcançado os meus objetivos, olho ao meu redor, olho para os meus antigos amigos, o que aconteceu com eles e não dou a mínima"

"E não é assim?"

"Você sabe que não seu imbecil, não tenho culpa se você só se preocupava em como sua vida era desgraçada e não pensava em sua formação. E não tenho culpa se o Rony agiu da forma mais imprudente que alguém no mundo poderia agira, e não finja que o Rony não existe e nunca existiu porque eu sei que você sente falta dele"

"Olha aqui Hermione, às vezes eu acho que o que o Rony fez tinha algum fundamento. Você sabe que pra mim o Snape sempre mereceu a morte, e depois dele ter matado o pai de Rony, a atitude dele não foi tão imprudente como pareceu"

"Harry, foi uma maldição ilegal, e a pior delas, você viu como Jorge está, ele enlouqueceu."

"Eu não me importo mais com os Weasley, e nem mesmo a pior maldição contra Severus Snape é muita coisa"

"Potter" foi ouvido à porta da sala. Severus Snape adentrara a sala da Profa. Hermione.

"Como vai Snape?"

"Nada bem Potter. Saber que o único candidato digno da cadeira de professor de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas é um homem arrogante e pretensioso que ainda pensa que o mundo gira em torno de si e que além de tudo quer me ver morto por ter feito a coisa mais certa que poderia ser feito"

"Severus" disse Hermione, advertidamente.

"Não me censure Sra. Krum, você ouviu o que o Potter disse. Poderia chamar AURORES pelo que você acabou de me dizer Potter. Ameaçando o diretor de Hogwarts com uma maldição ilegal"

"Não foi uma ameaça, eu nem dirigi a palavra à você"

"De qualquer forma, se veio tentar a vaga de professor na MINHA escola, sua boca muito grande fez com que você a perdesse. Então, se esse era o único assunto do qual veio tratar aqui, já pode se retirar, passar bem" Virou-se num giro e saiu pela porta.

"Se você quiser Harry eu posso falar com ele..."

"Não. Esqueça Hermione. Adeus"

Harry pensou seriamente, ao sair pela porta, em tentar alcançar Snape nesse momento e usar todas as maldições, ilegais, legais, tudo o que fizesse com que ele sentisse dor e desespero. E porque não fazer isso? Sua vida não poderia piorar. E além do mais ele poderia viver às margens assim como seu padrinho viveu, no entanto, sentindo o gosto da vingança. Mas a vingança cujo sabor experimentado é um sabor de temperatura elevada, ou falha ou não nos satisfaz. É melhor voltar pra casa e pensar em alguma coisa mais elaborada. Desde seus 11 anos de idade Harry agüenta os desaforos de Snape. Ele vai pagar caro. Harry precisa agora contatar Jorge Weasley.

A Toca não parece nem a sombra do que um dia foi. Aquele ambiente paternal que sempre acolhia Harry em momentos difíceis de sua vida escolar, enquanto vivendo na rua dos Alfeneiros, se transformara em algo parecido com uma casa dos horrores. Mesmo à noite, aquilo estava mais sombrio do que poderia e Harry sentiu uma pontada de medo enquanto se aproximava da entrada. Vozes ecoavam por dentro das paredes aparentemente ocas daquela construção. Uma olhadela, posicionando a cabeça porta adentro, mostra que nada era apenas aparente, e pelo menos aqui, onde antes jazia a cozinha, já nada a preenche e agora o som dos passos de Harry ecoam pelo cômodo. Seguindo o som da voz esganiçada o guia pela casa sombria. "Lumus" diz Harry quando percebe que tudo é sereno. As teias de aranha se prendem em sua perna e em sua cabeça e ele pára para livrar-se delas, quando então, passos começam a se aproximar. A voz continua e o conteúdo de seus proferimentos começa a ser identificado. "Nada além de pura falta de boa vontande, Percy maldito! Quero saber quando é que vamos para Askaban fazer uma pequena visitinha para você meu amor. Eu prefiro perseguir o Rony ao invés de Voldemort. Ops, não se deve dizer o nome daquele safado. E o Harry? O que ele fez de bom? Nada, nada e nada". Mas pelo menos eu sei que ele está de volta, sim, está de volta e irá me ajudar na minha vingança. Meu amor, que tal irmos nos deitar? Harry! Harry Potter! O famoso Harry Potter! O único capaz de deter Você-sabe-quem. O único que teve a capacidade de não deter o seu amiguinho Rony e até mesmo pensou em atacar Snape também. Como vai Harry Potter? Como você anda lidando com a fama ultimamente? Soube que está quase alcançando..."

"Já chega Jorge, você não está bem, é melhor se sentar"

"Eu não estou bem? Como assim? Eu estou ótimo. Sempre achei que minha vocação era fabricar bugigangas para moleques mal-criados, mas veja só. Achei minha verdadeira vocação. Hoje, a despeito dos comentários sobre meu modo de vida, sou o maior especialista em poções mágicas da Inglaterra, e isso tendo passado apenas 4 anos depois de ter terminado a escola. E isso graças à morte do Fred. Se ele tivesse aqui ainda, com certeza ainda estaria naquela baboseira de Loja de Logros."

"Sim Jorge, claro."

"É claro que sim."

"Pois foi por causa dos seus talentos com poções que eu vim te procurar"

"Está querendo envenenar alguém Harry? Soube que você é o garotinho que não leva mais desaforo pra casa. Vive uma vida promíscua, agride outros bruxos que freqüentemente discordam de você. Soube que até mesmo minha irmãzinha Gina caiu nas suas graças, mas acho que ela aprendeu sua lição, nunca mais será idiota o suficiente."

"Não leve a mal Jorge"

"Eu não levo, mas acertei não acertei? Você provavelmente quer envenenar alguém que é mais poderoso que você. Já sei, voltou a falar com a Hermione, soube que ela está tendo um casamento e tanto com o Sr. Krum"

"Como assim ´soube´?"

"Meu amor me diz tudo"

"Que história é essa?"

"Veja só". Jorge mostra uma esfera do tamanho de uma bola de basquete que anteriormente Harry não podia ver pois estava numa sacola que pendia ao lado direito, além de que, a única iluminação que havia era a da varinha de Harry. Era uma esfera transparente que continha um liquido borbulhante, de uma cor esverdeada.

"O que é isso?"

"É meu amor, já disse. Ela conversa comigo. Criei-a faz umas duas semanas. Todos que a tocam podem ter sua essência identificada por esse liquido que está contido. Levei até a Hermione para descobrir alguma coisa sobre Rony, mas eis que descubro sua intensidade mundana catalisada pelo físico do maior jogador de quadribol de mundo. Quem diria! Mas quanto a você, bem, sai em todos os jornais meu querido. Ops!" Jorge deixa a esfera pender a sua frente, o que faz com que Harry, por reflexo, a segure. Imediatamente Fred a pega de volta. "Como você pode se chatear por não ser mais alvo de comentários da mídia, Harry?"

"Já chega Jorge, vai me ajudar ou não?"

"Podemos trocar favores, você me ajuda com o Rony que eu te ajudo com o Snape"

"E depois nós dois matamos Krum, o que você acha?"

"Krum não me interessa"

"Mas você não se sente incomodado por ela ter tudo o que quer?"

"Ela não tem tudo o que quer, acredite, ela não pode assassinar todas as fãs do Krum"

"Então esqueça, depois eu cuido disso sozinho, mas como você espera que eu possa saber alguma coisa sobre o Rony?"

"Não espero, apenas quero que, já que irei preparar uma poção especial para assassinar Snape, você me ensine a Avada Kedavra, para que Rony sinta o mesmo que minha mãe e Fred sentiram. Depois disso, armarei um jeito de todos na Inglaterra tocarem meu amor, e então, algum maldito saberá onde Rony está e meu amor me dirá"

"Me dirá? Eu não ouvi ela falar"

"Cale-se, ela fala sim!" O olhar de Jorge nessa hora amedrontou Harry. Era psicótico, terrível, petrificante. Mas depois de alguns momentos, seu olhar ficou incrivelmente sereno, meigo, ele beijou a testa de Harry e continuou a falar. "Você ficou um homem muito bonito Harry" Sua voz ficou melodiosa. "E nunca siga os exemplos de Fred e Jorge, você será um garoto de futuro"

"Já chega Jorge, você está completamente insano. Tenha uma ótima idéia de como pegar o Snape, amanhã pela tarde virei para começarmos com a Avada Kedavra. Até logo" E virou as costas e saiu pela mesma porta que havia entrado. Pela janela, Jorge o viu sair voando com sua velha Firebolt

Vítor Krum pára diante do retrato da mulher gorda enquanto esta dorme com um ressonar grave, que o incomoda e por isso ele dá as costas ao quadro e tenta achar outro caminho para a sala do professor Snape. Não conseguia de forma alguma encontrar o caminho e já estava a mais de vinte minutos vagando pela escola. Depois que Hagrid se foi, não haviam colocado ninguém como guarda-caça ainda e não havia ninguém para recebê-lo. "Sr. Krum" uma voz feminina soa atrás de si. "O que faz por aqui?"

"Estou procurando o professor Snape. Ele me contatou para um encontro particular" Ao se virar, Krum não pode identificar a mulher. Nunca a havia visto antes, mas achou engraçado a forma como ela tinha seu cabelo. Muito embaraçado, negro, com algumas partes roxeadas; comprido até o meio das costas. Tinha uma expressão muito vazia, mas em contraponto sua voz parecia bem animada. Victor não se espantou com o fato daquela mulher jovem e desconhecida saber seu nome. Sua fama ultimamente fazia com que isso ocorresse muitas vezes.

"O Senhor pode me seguir"

"Claro, muito obrigado, Srta..."

"Lovegood"

"Esse nome me é familiar"

"Provavelmente por causa de meu pai. Ele é dono da The Quibbler, que por sinal escreveu um artigo esportivo sobre você semana passada"

"Mesmo? Eu deixei de ler reportagens sobre mim"

"Ah, sim, bem, por aqui, está é a sala do professor Snape" A porta ao lado do Gárgula se abriu assim que Luna disse "Cães comedores de alma" Vítor olhou pra ela com espanto. Ela disse "O direto Snape gosta desses tipos de senha" Vítor assentiu, sem dizer uma palavra. "Tenho que ir agora, fique a vontade"

"Muito obrigado srta. Lovegood"

Vítor se aproximou da mesa da sala do diretor, onde Severus Snape permanecia imóvel, lendo o caderno de esportes do Profeta Diário. Acima, Vítor pode ver, entre os quadros dos antigos diretores de Hogwarts, o quadro de Dumbledore. "Vítor, é uma honra recebê-lo em nossa sala"

"Muito obrigado professor. Como vai professor Snape."

"Bem Vítor, sua esposa o viu chegar até aqui?"

"Creio que não, por quê?"

"Ela não gostaria de você aqui, falando comigo sobre os assuntos dos quais quero falar com você, a propósito, seu inglês está ótimo"

"Sim, melhorou bastante depois que eu comecei a jogar aqui na Inglaterra"

"Pois bem, isso é muito bom pois gostaria que viesse trabalhar aqui em Hogwarts. No próximo ano letivo, todos terão aulas de Quadribol e gostaria de ter o melhor como o meu professor nessa disciplina"

"O senhor tem ciência do quanto eu ganho jogando Quadribol?"

"Claro que tenho, mas creio que a Sra. Krum preferiria que você trabalhasse aqui, correto?"

"Com certeza, ela morre de ciúme das fãs e além do mais eu estaria bem próximo dela, e isso seria um conforto, mas ela não saberá que recebi essa proposta"

"Então é melhor usar todo o seu porte atlético para começar a correr, pois provavelmente Luna já avisou Hermione de que está aqui, e como não é possível você sair da escola por meios mágicos..." Krum foi tomado pela raiva nessa hora, virou as costas para se retirar, mas a porta da sala de Snape já se abria. Hermione correu para dentro e abraçou Vítor fortemente, enquanto Snape os observava com um sorriso discreto.

"Olá Hermione, ficará feliz com o que Vítor tem a contar-te"

"O que meu amor?"

"O professor Snape me convidou para trabalhar em Hogwarts, para ser professor de Quadribol, mas ainda..."

"Não acredito, você vai trabalhar perto de mim agora Vítor, que felicidade! E você aceitou obviamente"

"Nós não conversamos sobre o salário ainda"

"Creio que os vencimentos serão o de menos visto a oportunidade do magistério, Sr. Krum"

"Sim, claro professor, Vítor aceitará com certeza"

"E além de todas as suas habilidades na área na qual lecionará, Sr. Krum, o senhor possui uma firmeza setentrional que admiro muito nos professores que trabalham em minha escola. O senhor é a escolha perfeita."

"EU NÃO POSSO LARGAR O TIME" Vítor, se exaltou com o fato de Snape e Hermione estarem decidindo o seu destino por ele, mas a situação no momento era difícil, ele amava muito Hermione e sabia que ela se decepcionaria caso ele recusasse, e além do mais haviam havia muitos problemas com a repercussão de Krum como jogador. Corujas carregando cartas indiscretas para Vítor ultimamente eram freqüentes, e ele lia-as deleitando-se. Hermione ficaria furiosa se ele não aceitasse tal proposta, e Snape parecia estar disposto a tudo para tê-lo como professor de Hogwarts, mas a carreira no Quadribol sempre foi seu sonho. O que fazer agora?

"Mas Vítor..."

"Deixe-me ir pra casa e pensar, por favor"

"Claro sr. Krum, dou o tempo que precisar pra pensar. Hermione, tente convencê-lo, sim? Diga-lhe como não a nada melhor do que ser professor numa escola de magia" Esperarei a resposta mas lembre-se de que o ao letivo está quase começando, e não gostaríamos de ficar um ano mais sem Vítor aqui na escola, certo Hermione?"

"Sim, ouça o professor Vítor, por favor!"

"Adeus professor, deixe-me ir Hemione"

"Até breve Sr. Krum" e Hermione e Vítor saíram da sala

"Esta cada vez melhor, Weasley" disse Malfoy, depois que Rony conseguiu, sem errar nenhuma vez, lançar a maldição Avada Kedavra doze vezes sobre um grupo de _Sagrados da Birmânia _trazidos por Lucius na noite anterior. "Amanhã nos vemos de novo, hoje me encontrarei com o senhor Lupin para que possamos usá-lo semana que vem. Vá até o ministério como ele, pois não correrá o risco de ser descoberto, já que ele estará conversando comigo. Tenho um pouco de poção polissuco guardada, pode pegar no meu armário de poções. Na gaveta da minha mesa você encontrará um estojo com cabelos, pegue o de Remus, estará nomeado."

"Só uma coisa, Lucius. Até agora você não me falou o porquê de ir até o ministério."

"Quero que descubra onde Potter está vivendo agora. Não quero que você, ao descobrir, vá matá-lo imediatamente. Potter deve morrer sob minha varinha."

"Claro senhor, você era o pai de Draco. Apesar de eu sentir sua morte por ser um grande amigo, não tirarei de você o privilégio de acabar com Harry Potter"

"Que bom que você entende Rony. Até mais"

A morte de Draco Malfoy havia causado uma grande mudança na vida de Rony. Draco foi o único que o ajudou depois que Rony matou acidentalmente sua mãe e seu irmão. "Maldito Severus Snape! Além de fazer com que eu matasse minha mãe e meu irmão, fez com que me relacionasse com o maldito Draco Malfoy. Ele apenas me abrigou e me encobriu por seu sadismo, sempre me odiou. Mas ele recebeu o que merecia. Ainda fez com que fingíssemos para Lucius Malfoy que éramos amigos, para que ele não me matasse, aumentando dessa forma meu sofrimento em sua mão. ´Meu melhor amigo, papai´, dizia ele, e eu correspondia. Harry Potter foi minha saída, ele não pensou duas vezes quando eu lhe ofereci a cabeça de Draco. Devo uma a ele, e creio que vou pagar. Bem, pelo menos vou deixar que ele ache que estamos quites. Não posso deixar que Lucius descubra nada. Estou aprendendo e morando numa mansão. Além de tudo, creio que me tornar um bruxo das trevas não é a pior coisa do mundo, já que existem lugares como Azkaban por aí. Tenho que ir até Harry Potter agora."

"Aquele imbecil, doente, retardado ainda vai me matar. Incompetente, não consegue nem aprender uma maldição idiota, e ainda por cima demora com o maldito veneno. Não posso esperar mais para acabar com a raça do Snape. Eu bem que poderia ser o professor de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas ou até de Quadribol. Sim, eu sempre fui bom em Quadribol. Onde está o meu pomo?" Harry se dirigiu até uma gaveta e retirou o pomo. Deu um pequeno sorriso de satisfação. Deixou o pomo a deriva por um momento. Quando tentou recapturá-lo, ele fugiu de Harry e saiu pela janela. Harry ouviu passos, decepcionado ainda por ter falhado novamente. "Quem está aí?"

"Advinha, famoso Harry Potter"

"Rony Weasley! Matricida e fratricida. Caim entre os Bruxos. Nem mesmo você-sabe-quem pôde ser ta cruel..."

"Já chega Harry, quer saber por que vim aqui ou não?"

"Sou todo ouvidos, apenas não diga onde você está, pois seu irmão vai acabar sabendo. A propósito, ele ficará sabendo que você veio aqui"

"Não falarei nada além do que precisa ouvir. Lucius Malfoy sabe onde você mora e virá te matar, então cuide-se. Estamos quites. Adeus"

"Espera um pouco: Como ele sabe?"

"De alguma forma ele conseguiu entrar no ministério e descobriu que você estava morando aqui"

"Rony, preciso de outro favor seu"

"Como?"

"Você não quer se vingar de Snape? Trabalhe comigo. Jorge está fazendo um veneno que ele de forma alguma irá reconhecer. Quero sair livre disse e não pretendo atacá-lo de frente. Hermione está comigo. Ela o enfrentaria, mas disse-lhe que se ela se tornasse diretora da escola, poderia de alguma forma se vingar de Krum também. Disse-lhe que o fato de ser diretor de Hogwarts pode dar muito poder a um bruxo. É a melhor escola da Inglaterra, como sabe, então ela resolveu ser silenciosa também."

"Eu sempre esperei por esse momento, Harry Potter. Quando o veneno fica pronto?"

"Não sei, o imbecil do seu irmão está demorando, e isso por que ele é o maior especialista em venenos entre os bruxos da Inglaterra."

"Eu procurarei Hermione então, ela é mais fácil de achar. E mais uma vez, cuide-se"

Rony foi embora, com a esperança da vingança crescendo cada vez mais. Finalmente poderá acabar com Snape e depois disso iria viver uma vida sossegada. A idéia de Malfoy montar um novo grupo de bruxos das Trevas era uma furada. Ele e mais meia dúzia de outros idiotas. Quem sabe Rony não vá para a França. Se todas as bruxas francesas forem como Fleur, seria um bom lugar pra ir. Mas ele sabe que não são.

Chegando à mansão dos Malfoy, Rony se prepara para o sua próxima atuação perante Malfoy. Já fizera sua parte, agora ele e Harry que se matem, mas espera que seja depois de acabarem com Snape.

"Olá Rony, como vai?"

"Senhor, descobri que Potter está na rua Grimmauld, número 12"

"Claro, a antiga casa dos Black, bem poderia eu ter pensado que ele estava na casa do padrinho dele. Agora, Rony, poderei matar Harry Potter e vingar a morte de meu filho e do seu melhor amigo. Será por nós dois"

"Sim senhor Malfoy, eu..."

"Me chame de Lucius"

"Sim, Lucius. Eu preciso ir dormir agora."

"Claro Rony. Mas antes, poderia eu fazer uma pergunta indiscreta?"

"Pode"

"Sente falta da sua família?"

"Sim, muito. Minha mãe, meu irmão, meu pai. Sinto falta de todos"

Rony ouviu uma voz lhe chamando vindo de um dos aposentos dos andares superiores da mansão de Malfoy: "Rony, meu irmão. Que saudade! Por que você fez aquilo comigo?"

Era a voz de Fred, Rony tinha certeza. Lucius agarrou os braços de Rony e o balançou um pouco, parecendo preocupado. A voz cessou, mas passos começaram a soar. Rony olhava para cima, petrificado, como se tivesse visto, ou ouvindo um fantasma. Uma figura humanóide apontou nos degraus das escadas. Era uma figura grotesca, pálida, os cabelos compridos recaindo sobre o rosto. A figura começou a descer as escadas rastejando. Rony estava prestes a ter um colapso, Lucius após muitas tentativas de recuperar a sanidade de Rony, se afastou e observou, agora sorridente. Ao chegar ao chão, o Fred fantasma levantou-se, tirou a varinha. "Crucius"

Rony se contorcia no chão e soltava gritos cortantes no ar.

"Seu idiota sentimental. Lucius, obrigado, em breve o ajudarei a pegar Potter."

"Na verdade Jorge, matando esse desgraçado, parte da minha vingança estará completado. Enganou-me todo esse tempo. Eu bem que deveria ter pensado que Potter não conseguiria emboscar o Draco sozinho."

"Impedimenta" Gritou Jorge, fazendo com que Rony parasse de gritar e ficasse imóvel no chão. Tirou do bolso então um frasco com um liquido esverdeado e se aproximou de Rony caído no chão.

"Você já era meu querido irmão. Eu sabia que o meu amor me ajudaria te achar, mas foi bem mais fácil do que eu pensei que seria. Hoje agradeço por sempre estar vendendo para o Malfoy. Agora, abra os olhos" Jorge despejou todo o conteúdo do frasco dividindo o total entre os dois olhos de seu irmão. Rony então se livrou do feitiço paralisante de Jorge e se levantou com se nada tivesse acontecido, olhando ao redor da sala, o olhar de expectativa de Lucius e Jorge.

"O que você fez comigo?"

"Essa é uma poção inventada por mim recentemente. Ela tem uns efeitos diretos que começarão dentro de dez minutos. Lucius, você eliminou todas as formas possíveis de Rony conseguir água?".

"Sim, esteja a vontade"

"Rony, seu olho começara a formigar e antão sua vista começará a ceder, então você sentirá uma dor lancinante e ficará cego. Saiba que seus olhos terão derretido após essas etapas. Infelizmente, essas não são as únicas. Ao contato com essa poção, as células humanas são contaminadas de forma a se assemelharem a ela, então depois de algum tempo todo o seu corpo terá o mesmo destino dos seus olhos, exceto é claro se você lavá-los antes dos seus olhos derreterem por completo. Então é melhor correr"

Rony entrou em desespero na hora. Correr, era melhor correr, se salvar de uma morte terrível. Por que não a Avada Kedavra? Jorge havia enlouquecido e virado um sádico. Meu Deus. Sabia que mesmo se salvando morrendo sob os efeitos dessa poção, ele seria morto logo em seguida por eles, mas não queria morrer daquela forma. A dor nos olhos começou a piorar. Rony corria e abria as torneiras em cada banheiro, mas nada de água. A dor aumentando mais. A vista ficando cada vez mais obscura. O tempo acabando. A porta do porão, sim, teria Lucius se lembrado das torneiras velhas do porão?

"Jorge, corra! Lembrei que as torneiras do porão são independentes do registro geral" Gritou Malfoy. Rony tinha uma esperança então. Correu até a porta do porão, quase não tinha mais visão e a dor estava horrível, mas era irrelevante em vista dos fatos. A dor era o de menos agora.

"Não acredito Lucius, você estragou minha brincadeira com esse descuido" Jorge correu para ir atrás de Rony. A porta do porão já estava aberta e as luzes acesas. Ele desceu, seguido por Malfoy.

Rony estava caído no chão, ao lado da torneira aberta. Aparentemente cego, mas rindo, gargalhando. "Não conseguiu Jorge. Sinto muito. HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ! Idiota!"

"Você tinha razão Malfoy, isso foi muito mais divertido"

"Eu não disse, você me ajudará com os outros então?"

"Claro que sim, mas me deixe aqui observando-o até o fim"

"Esteja em sua casa e até amanhã, irei me deitar. Boa Noite"

"Então Jorge, o que vai fazer agora?"

"Nada, apenas observar sua morte."

"Imbecil, mesmo fechando o registro geral da casa, consegui evitar que me matasse dessa forma" A dor de Rony não parava e seguia descendo por sua cabeça, era terrível, mas por algum motivo se sentia aliviado. Havia molhado os olhos e ainda conseguia enxergar quando o fez. Sabia que ainda não era o seu fim. Mas a dor era terrível, nada leve como a maldição Crucius.

"Isso vai ficar divertido Rony. A água não anula os efeitos do veneno. Sinto muito, só inventei a história da água, com a orientação de Lucius, para poder ver sua expressão facial nesse momento. Sim, realmente é muito prazeroso. A expressão de ceticismo é maior que a de dor. Alcancei finalmente minha vingança. Mas acredite, essa expressão cessará em breve, pois a dor a anulará. É possível que você morra de tanto sentir dor antes que o veneno acabe com você. Adeus, irmão"

Lucius teve uma noite de sono muito ruim. Os gritos e as risadas vindas do porão eram insuportáveis, pois ele sempre teve o sono levíssimo.

"Você anda tão distante ultimamente, Hermione, e faltam apenas dois dias para o início das aulas. Tente se concentrar mais em Hogwarts."

"Professor Snape, eu estou ótima e costumo trabalhar melhor sozinha, por favor."

"Como desejar"

Hermione nunca se sentira tão possessa com alguém em toda sua vida. Severus Snape, tomado por sua ambição, fez com que Hermione fosse deixada por aquele a quem amava. Vítor se assustou com tudo e acabou optando pela carreira de Quadribol. Hermione queria uma chance para aceitar a recusa de Vítor, mas já era tarde demais. Ele se foi sem mesmo se despedir. Hermione também estava sentido outra sensação inédita: o desejo pela vingança. Tentou imaginar o que poderia causar tamanha dor a Severus Snape, mas ele é um bruxo tão fechado que, pensou ela, talvez ninguém saiba. Qual é o ponto fraco dele? De qualquer forma, se não pode feri-lo reciprocamente, o melhor é causar-lhe a dor física mesmo, como disse Harry Potter. Além disso, toda essa situação, todos contra Severus Snape, acabou unindo o antigo trio de Hogwarts novamente, e às vezes é bom relembrar os velhos tempos. Apesar disso Hermione sabia que somente sua causa era justa. Snape destruiu seu casamento, enquanto Harry mereceu não receber o emprego aqui. Além de ser indisciplinado, ofendeu o diretor. Já Rony... Além de ter matado Molly e Fred, está junto com Lucius Malfoy, aprendendo maldições imperdoáveis, pelo menos foi isso que Harry disse. Ambos se transformaram em dois insanos e por isso estão em constante decadência enquanto Hermione se tornou uma das bruxas mais poderosas da Inglaterra, mais poderosa até mesmo que Snape, mas isso não é certo. Depois que Dumbledore morreu, e também Voldemort, ninguém mais conseguiu alcançar tais níveis, mas Snape, Hermione e talvez o velho Lucius Malfoy pudessem alcançá-los. Lucius Malfoy era bastante poderoso também. Depois de todo o ocorrido ele conseguiu, não se sabe como, sumir com sua mansão. Desde então, ninguém nunca mais o encontrou. Harry entende muito de Artes das Trevas, mas é um imbecil em todo o resto. É claro que Remus Lupin não poderia ser esquecido, apesar de ser um Lobisomem. Ultimamente Lupin almejava o ministério da magia, mas muitas restrições estavam sendo impostas por ele ser um Lobisomem. Professor Snape era um dos que lutavam pela tolerância, e apoiava Lupin. Curioso, visto toda a história envolvendo-os, juntamente com Sirius e o pai de Harry. Mas todos podemos nos redimir de nossos preconceitos; mas não de seus atos. Vítor não voltaria, e Snape não terá tempo de se redimir. Hermione se encontraria com Harry e Rony na antiga casa dos Black. O ideal seria que Jorge já tivesse terminado o que estava para fazer. Um veneno que não poderia ser reconhecido por Snape, que o matasse um dia antes de recomeçar as aulas, quando Hermione estivesse supostamente fora de Hogwarts, a conversar com o futuro guarda-caças – coisa que já deveria ter sido providenciado, até mesmo no dia seguinte do acidente de Hagrid com o dragão. Dessa forma, com certeza ela seria escolhida a nova diretora, Harry assumiria o lugar de professor de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas e então haveria uma incrível ascensão na sociedade dos bruxos. Hermione passaria a ter muita influência no ministério, na escola, no país. Rony poderia ser perdoado, e todos sairiam recompensados.

Snape passou pela sala de Hermione e disse "Srta. Granger, por favor, amanhã, ao ir conversar com o nosso futuro guarda-caças, não se esqueça de averiguar se ele não possui hábitos detestáveis como o nosso falecido amigo Hagrid. Não quero mais nenhum acidente daquele tipo aqui na escola".

"Claro professor" respondeu.

"Até o dia do reinicio das aulas então, vou me retirar aos meus aposentos".

"Sim, professor, boa noite".

"Boa noite Hermione".

"Onde pode estar aquele idiota? Daqui a pouco Jorge estará aqui e eles não podem, de forma alguma, se encontrarem".

"Eu não faço a mínima idéia de onde ele pode estar, de qualquer forma não precisamos dele no final das contas, Harry. Com as minhas instruções e o seu mapa não terá nenhum problema em adentrar Hogwarts e ministrar o veneno".

"Não é bem assim, minha querida. Não é tão fácil assim como pensa. Além do mais, Snape pode ter descoberto alguma forma de ver através de capas de invisibilidade. Não posso entrar no escritório dele com ele lá. Seria muito arriscado. Isso se eu conseguir entrar, por que não podemos garantir que a senha é a mesma".

"Ele não trocará até que eu esteja de volta para saber, eu sei disso Harry. Ele me dá acesso livro ao escritório dele".

"Muito bem, de qualquer forma, não conseguirei sem o Rony, e ele não chegou até agora para que passássemos as instruções para ele, então é melhor pensarmos em como poderíamos fazê-lo sem ele".

"Se Rony não aparecer mesmo, terei que permanecer em Hogwarts e inventar uma desculpa para chamar sua atenção. Já sei, poderia Rony espreitar Hogwarts mesmo sem ele estar lá"

"Como isso?"

"Eu simplesmente voltaria alegando algum problema que terei que inventar ainda, e anunciarei que vi o ´Weasley´ nos arredores da escola. Com certeza Snape deixará sua refeição e irá sair de Hogwarts nesse meio tempo, e vai ser nessa hora que você vai entrar na sala dele, ministrará o veneno de Jorge e saíra."

"Bem que ele poderia fazer as refeições dele onde é mais apropriado. Snape sempre foi uma pessoa muita estranha"

"Mas não faz, ele prefere comer sozinho"

"Então, ótimo. Já que aquele imbecil não chega, faremos isso, mas você deve inventar algo logo para já pensarmos nas falhas dessa desculpa. Não podemos falhar"

"Não, Harry"

"Potter e Krum, errr, digo, Granger. Como vão?" Disse Jorge já adentrando a sala de estar da velha casa dos Black

"Não enche, Jorge". Disse Hermione, com uma voz contida, tentando não demonstrar sua decepção ao lembrar que Vítor a abandonara.

"Tome aqui a minha bela criação. Veja, há um conta gotas. Não mais que duas gotas. Do contrário, pode ser percebida por um bruxo experiente." Disse Jorge, apresentando um pequeno frasco transparente com um conta gotas na boca, contendo um liquido viscoso, de cor alaranjada.

"Muito bem Jorge, foi muito bom negociar com você. E como vai a Avada Kedavra?"

"Muito bem, Potter. Já consigo matar morcegos para pegar ingredientes necessários para algumas de minhas experiências. Espero nossa parceria ter valido a pena. Era só isso mesmo que eu tenho para tratar com vocês. Agora tenho que voltar para a Toca"

"Espere um pouco. Você está satisfeito apenas pelo fato de poder matar morcegos com a maldição? Que história é essa?" Inquiriu Harry.

"Eu não tenho pressa pela vingança Harry. Por hora estou muito bem, obrigado por perguntar. Fico lisonjeado por sua preocupação com o meu bem-estar, agora deixe-me ir. Adeus"

"Que história é essa de bem estar!" Mas Jorge já havia saído

"Tem algo de errado com ele, Hermione"

"Eu acho que não, depois do que o Rony fez ele enlouqueceu completamente e isso é mais do que normal pra mim"

"Mas, da ultima vez que eu vi, ele..."

"Esqueça, Harry. Se Rony aparecer por aqui me contate, tenho eu ir agora. Se prepare bem"

"Aonde você vai?"

"Harry, não tenho a mínima obrigação de te dizer aonde vou. Não é da sua conta. Até amanhã e não falhe comigo, do contrário, posso acusá-lo de conspiração contra a escola."

"Sim, e ninguém desconfiaria do seu envolvimento. Muito bem Hermione, não irei falhar".

"Até mais então"

Harry ficou em casa imaginando uma futura vingança contra Hermione. Aquela garota arrogante. Sempre perguntando em todas as aulas. "Ela também me paga, mas tenho que pensar em Snape" pensou Harry, enquanto Hermione saía.

Hermione saiu com pressa, se dirigiu rapidamente até o ministério. Tinha que falar imediatamente com Lupin. Ele era o único com sabedoria suficiente, e o único em quem Hermione confia para contar o que ocorreria no dia seguinte.

"Olá Mione, como está?"

"Não muito bem Remus. Gostaria de conversar com você em particular."

"Claro, pois não. Venha comigo"

"E como estão as chances para o ministério?" Perguntou Hermione, enquanto adentravam a sala de Lupin.

"Muito boas, com os apoios que eu estou tendo, de vocês de Hogwarts, principalmente o professor Snape, parece que é quase certo que eu assumirei o Ministério. As eleições acontecerão daqui a dois meses. Mas, vamos lá. O que você tem a me dizer?"

"Professor, bem... eu não sei como dizer, mas vamos lá. Uma pessoa fez com que eu passasse por um grande sofrimento e creio que ela merece o troco. O que você acha que eu devo fazer?"

"Hermione, você sempre soube que eu nunca fui adepto a tais tipos de atitudes, no entanto, eu não conheço sua situação, mas conheço-a muito bem para dizer que você deve fazer aquilo que achar melhor. Suponho que a situação envolva Vítor Krum. Correto?"

"Sim, é sim"

"Pois bem, vá em frente, nunca deixe de seguir os seus instintos. Veja eu. Sigo os meus que são muito mais arrebatadores, apesar de não ter escolha"

Após ouvir as palavras de Lupin, Hermione, sem saber, acabou interpretando suas palavras de forma deturpada. Para ela, Lupin concordou que Snape deveria ser morto. Mas não era isso afinal. Lupin e Snape estavam cooperando um com o outro e essa parceria iria acabar, o que seria ruim para Lupin. Mas, no final das contas, Hermione apoiaria Remus, e ele não perderia tanto sua força assim. Não mesmo. Hermione e Harry ajudariam Lupin mais ainda do que Snape o faz. Lupin ficará grato pelo que acontecerá.

Enquanto Harry teve um sono tranqüilo na noite precedente a morte de Snape, apesar da leve preocupação, Hermione não conseguia dormir, pensando em Rony, Lupin, Harry, Snape, mas principalmente em Vítor Krum. Todo aquele tempo dormindo com ele e hoje, sozinha. Era uma sensação muito triste, muito pior até mesmo do que se nunca tivesse vivido uma vida de casada. No entanto, agora a vida de Hermione não estaria mais norteada por Vítor e Snape, mas sim por Harry e Rony. À volta ao passado. Grifinória, aulas, Quadribol de Harry e Rony, preocupação com Voldemort, o enchimento de saco de Malfoy e o resto dos alunos da Sonserina, o apoio da professora Minerva que felizmente se aposentara sem nenhum transtorno. Na verdade, nada além do fato de estar novamente com Harry e Rony. "Espero que um dia ambos visitem-me, quem sabe até mesmo passem a noite aqui". Pensou Hemione, enquanto a imagem de Vítor não saía de sua cabeça e todos os momentos maravilhosos que passaram juntos rondavam seu pensamento num movimento giratório que a fez sentir um leve tontear e então recostar sua cabeça de forma brusca no travesseiro. Quando dormiu, Hermione estava levemente suada devido ao fluxo de consciência pelo qual passara. Mas então, ao pegar no sono, teve sonhos tranqüilos.

Atrasado. "Mesmo depois de velho eu consigo ser estúpido dessa forma" Praguejou Harry, enquanto apanha todo o aparato necessário para que o objetivo fosse cumprido, enquanto, ao mesmo tempo, se vestia. Faltava apenas duas horas para o horário de almoço de Snape. Harry teria que voar com sua Firebolt, no sentido não literal da palavra. E foi o que fez. Sempre voou de forma muito competente.

Hermione estava emburrada no local de encontro, fora da propriedade de Hogwarts, quando Harry chegou.

"Desculpe"

"Não, mas sei que você não se importa. Trouxe tudo?"

"Acho que sim?"

"Meu Deus, você continua o mesmo incompetente, Harry Potter"

"Cala a boca, ta tudo aí, merda! Capa, mapa e poção. Mas alguma coisa?" Harry começou a perder o controle.

"Sua varinha"

"Você por acaso me acha um retardado?"

"Ótimo, então é isso. Se esconda na casa do guarda-caças, poderá ver o movimento de lá, saberá quando agir."

Harry se virou sem dizer uma palavra e foi-se. Hermione então se dirigiu diretamente para a entrada da escola, se preparando para sua atuação.

Passou um bom tempo até que ambos chegassem em seus respectivos destinos, Hermione, na entrada da escola, olhou para seu relógio. Era a hora. Respirou fundo e entrou correndo pelo salão principal, subindo até a sala do diretor, gritando "Professor Snape, Professor Snape, corra, rápido, é o Weasley ele está em Hogwarts"

Harry, enquanto aguardava, pôde ouvir simplesmente o evanescer dos clamores de Hermione. Estava muito excitado com aquele momento. Um assassinato. Uma conspiração. Mais uma. Ele se sentia muito bem. Passaram-se alguns instantes até que visse Filch saindo pela porta do castelo, seguido por Hermione, Snape, Luna e outros desconhecidos. Felizmente expulsaram os fantasmas de Hogwarts, do contrário, aquele momento ímpar não seria possível. Desde os onze anos de idade Harry sonha em acabar com Snape, as aulas de poções, a morte de Sirius, de Dumbledore, do senhor Weasley. Snape, chegou a hora. Haviam se passado alguns décimos de segundo desde o momento em que Harry deveria ter agido. Moveu-se então. Capa de invisibilidade, mapa – ninguém no caminho até a sala do professor – , veneno. Saiu, se esgueirando na periferia do exterior do castelo, enquanto Hermione levava os outros a esmo, o mais distante que podia da entrada do castelo. Oh não, Madame Norra, gata maldita. Estava no saguão do castelo quando Harry olhou o mapa mais uma vez.

Decidido, correu até ela, sacando sua varinha, e ao avistá-la, gritou "Avada Kedavra", e então a gata caiu morta no chão.

Pegou-a pelo rabo e resolveu carregá-la consigo

"Sr. Harry Potter! O que o Sr. Harry Potter fez! Dobby está muito assustado!"

"Elfo idiota, deveria estar na cozinha" E com um movimento "Avada Kedavra" executou também o elfo doméstico que tanto o admirava. Ergueu o corpo de Dobby, escolheu uma sala qualquer no caminho e depositou os cadáveres, tanto de Dobby quanto de Madame Norra. Dirigiu-se a sala do Snape sem nenhum outro contratempo. "Cães comedores de alma", disse. Expectativa nessa hora. Se Snape tivesse mudado a senha, tudo iria por água abaixo. Mas não, a porta se abriu. Sim, sim. Tudo dará certo. Chegou à sala, a refeição de Snape sobre a mesa. Os diretores dormindo. Eles não podem acordar. Aproximou-se do prato. Uma... Duas... Virou-se e saiu. Resolveu se esconder na sala do oitavo andar, ela lhe daria um esconderijo, pois é o que precisa no momento. Correu até lá. Havia um alçapão na sala muito disfarçado no solo. Entrou e aguardou. Sua missão estava cumprida. Agora, era só torcer por Hermione.

"Você é mesmo imbecil não é Harry. Sorte que eu te achei. Imagine se eu não te encontro. Quando os Aurores chegassem aqui, eles fariam uma busca total e com certeza te encontrariam aqui, e como você explicaria isso?" Disse Hermione, abrindo o alçapão onde Harry jazia escondido.

"E então!"

"Venha ver com seus próprios olhos, mas cuidado para que não te vejam, use a capa".

"Certo" Harry se empolgou com o tom de voz de Hermione.

Chegando à sala de Snape, viram-no caído junto à sua mesa de bruços. Os diretores a protestarem. "Que vergonha" "Uma conspiração em Hogwarts". Dumbledore, no entanto, só observava sem dizer uma palavra.

Harry virou o corpo de Severus e viu que seu semblante era pálido, quase feérico para que pudesse haver alguma dúvida quanto a sua morte. Conferiu pulso, respiração, e então finalmente se tranqüilizou e entrou em estado de euforia. Seu sorriso fez com que Hermione lembrasse das vezes que Harry conseguia agarrar o pomo num jogo de Quadribol, e todos iam de encontro a ele para comemorarem juntos.

"E então, Harry?"

"Sim, sim, conseguimos Hermione, eu não acredito". Disse Harry, se segurando no chão para não pular.

"Onde está o resto do veneno?"

"Aqui" Disse Harry, tirando-o do bolso e colocando-o sobre a mesa. "É todo seu se quiser"

"Não quero essa coisa. Apenas quero que você se livre disso"

"O que você quiser, Hermione Granger, diretora da Escola de Magia Hogwarts. HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ! A propósito, o que você disse para o Snape quanto a sua viagem?"

"Disse que não me sentia disposta a ir, simplesmente"

"E ele acreditou! Que..."

Uma espécie de mudança climática começou a ocorrer na sala do diretor. Pelo menos foi o que Harry pensou, mas Hermione viu além. Já percebera a armadilha na qual caíram, e gritou "Harry, destrua o frasco!" Mas Harry estava distraído demais com sua felicidade, que ignorou o apelo de Hermione. Lucius Malfoy e Jorge Weasley se materializaram em sua frente. "Accio varinha" gritaram ambos, antes mesmo que Hermione se lembrasse que portava uma varinha. Desarmados, Harry e Hermione se sentiram indefesos. Era uma chave de portal. Maldito Jorge!

"Dê a eles Jorge" Disse Lucius, secamente.

"Claro" Jorge tirou de seu bolso um outro frasco de cor lilás e enquanto Lucius dizia "Impedimenta", se aproximou e despejou o liquido nas bocas de Harry e Hermione.

"Quanto tempo Jorge?"

"Dez minutos no máximo, com a pequena quantidade que eu lhes dei. Realmente meus venenos são poderosíssimos, e com apenas uma gota pode matá-los em dez minutos e além disso..."

"Imperium" Ouviu-se a voz vinda do chão

Harry, Hermione e Lucius Malfoy reconheceram na mesma hora. Snape ainda estava vivo, de alguma forma. Harry e Hermione estavam salvos, Snape era seu professor de poções na escola, saberia criar um antídoto, e era o bruxo mais poderoso da Inglaterra. Jorge, agora dominado pela magia Imperium, agarrou o frasco de seu veneno, e bebeu por si próprio, o frasco inteiro. Caiu instantaneamente morto no chão. Snape se levantou do chão.

"Severus" gritou Hermione "Seja rápido ou iremos morrer"

"Muito bem Malfoy" disse Snape.

"O que foi Severus? Com compaixão de seus pupilos?"

"Um pouco. E o disfarce como Lupin? Está funcionando?"

"Perfeitamente. Nem mesmo ela percebeu"

"Ótimo. Perfeito. Você pensou mesmo, Srta. Granger, que eu me interessava pelo seu ex-marido, aquele ignorante, como um professor?".

"Apresento-lhes o espião quádruplo, Severus Snape!". Disse Lucius, num tom irônico de reverência.

Harry e Hermione agora estavam se sentindo muito mal. Um horror tomava conta deles enquanto sentiam a própria vida se dissipar. Hermione olhava com pavor para Severus Snape. Fora capaz disso. É realmente um bruxo terrível!

"Nada mais queria do que a única bruxa que poderia rivalizar comigo entrasse em decadência, e agora, você a beira da morte Hermione".

"Acho que acabou não é Snape? Ninguém mais em nosso caminho. Nem Granger, nem Lupin. E comigo no ministério e você em Hogwarts, nada nem ninguém poderá nos superar em poder. Ainda por cima, podemos ver o Potter morrer, como um bônus."

"Sim Lucius, finalmente não há mais bruxos imbecis. Nada de Voldemort, Dumbledore ou qualquer outro idiota. Pena que esse garoto se foi também, realmente ele é talentoso. Eu pude me sentir morto por alguns instantes com aquela poção. Mas sua insanidade o impediu de perceber o que realmente estava acontecendo. E vocês, tolos! Já te disse isso uma vez, quando estava na escola Harry, e vou repetir. Não passam de idiotas que não conseguem deixar de usar seus corações ao invés de usar a cabeça, que não conseguem controlar suas emoções, deixam-se cair em memória tristes e deixam ser provocados tão facilmente, pessoas fracas, em outras palavras. Sinto por Jorge, apesar de tudo, mas vocês já deviam ter morrido faz tempo".

"Esqueça Snape, somos só eu e você" Harry e Hermione caíram no chão. Nesse momento, Hermione, enquanto sua vida se esvaecia, relembrou de quando pensou numa possível fraqueza do professor Snape, semelhante a sua para com Vítor. Uma fraqueza afetiva. No dia não conseguiu hipotetizar uma sequer. Mas agora, à beira da morte, uma morte tola, ocorrida por descuido e desespero, conseguiu perceber tal fraqueza em Severus Snape. Essa descoberta fez com que se sentisse bem com a morte. Talvez nenhum outro bruxo perceba do que Hermione percebeu, mesmo vivendo duzentos anos ou mais. Snape sempre fora impenetrável, e sempre será. Hermione foi pensando nisso enquanto morria, feliz, a olhar para cima e ouvir com atenção, presenciando assim, a ultima cena de sua vida.

"Quando a escolha do ministro tiver passado, finalmente poderemos nos ver mais vezes, não se preocupe" Disse Lucius Malfoy, aproximando-se de Snape. "Até Logo" e beijou-lhe pouco acima do queixo.


End file.
